Les Misérables
by liaprimadonna
Summary: Aoba was kidnapped by someone who wanted his power, but instead of seizing it, his tormentor erased his power and tortured him. Koujaku x Aoba. Slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: DRAMAtical Murder © Nitro+chiral (Nitroplus)**

**Pairing: Koujaku x Aoba**

* * *

At first, Aoba didn't know what was happened.

He just finished his part-time job at Junk Shop Mediocrity as a pair of hands pulled him roughly into the alley. The alley was so quiet because it was late night. He hasn't had a chance to see who the attacker is when those hands grabbed his shoulders and slammed him into the wall. Shoving him up against it. Then he felt himself be punched across the face hard and pulled out again.

The two blonde guy approach in his sight through the moonlight.

Aoba knew them both, he met them several times when they offered him to play Rhyme.

Virus and Trip.

They look exactly the same, but it's not hard to identify them. Virus was the one who wears glasses and he was shorter than Trip. And now that guy standing in front of him.

"What's this all about? Why are you dragging me here?" asked Aoba.

Virus looked at Aoba's terrified face and smirked at his reaction. All too soon, Trip grabbed his shoulder once more and Aoba could heard crack on it. The hands were too strong. No matter how hard he tries to fight, they don't let him go.

"Stop playing around!" A voice come from the man who curls his arm. "Do it quicky!"

Before Aoba could respon, his eyes widened as he felt something sharp plunged into his stomach.

He looked down to see what was going on. A hand was in his stomach with a knife stuck in there. The pain had left him slightly disorientated until he felt pain explode through his body. Warm blood starting to pour down from the stab-wound, stained his front shirt.

Slowly his head looked up again and saw Virus was grinning evilly in front of him. Because that guy still holding the hilt over the wound, he laughed wickedly and twisted the knife deeper.

This time the pain made his scream of pain echoed the walls.

"Don't sleep, Aoba. I don't even start the prize." Virus said mockingly.

Soon Aoba' vision blurred slightly and his eyes snapped shut. He could feel the growing wet spot as it soaked into his shirt, running down onto the cold pavement. He felt a sudden weakness in his legs, and began to sag down. But the other guy's grip on him prevented him from sliding. Only then he gasped aloud as the knife was pullet out.

"Do you know about your mind power?" asked Virus. Bend over him. "The one that old hag sealed it. Hm?"

Aoba don't understand Virus' words. "W-What?"

Virus gave him shocked look. He slid into Aoba's back so he can't see Virus leaning into him and whispered into his ear, "You have massive mind power that can control entire Midorijima. And a lot of people want your power. Including me. Did you even know that?" Then Virus secretly reached in his pocket for a bottle. The bottle was clear but held a green liquid substance. Aoba was panting in pain but heard as he said again, "But your damn grandma sealed it to the core! She stupidly made you forget! She erased your memory!"

Aoba feel his head hurt as familiar headeaches rush to him.

"Ah, poor you." Virus dipped the tip of the bloody knife in the bottle. Liquid soon pouring on the steel. "But, it's okay, I'll help you anyway. I'll remove the power completely from your body."

Before Aoba could understand what he was saying, Virus once again thrust the knife into his stomach. The sudden hot pain came and he let out piercing scream. Even now the pain was multiple times gripped his stomach, practically every inch feeling as though it had been ripped open. It's hurts. It's unbearable that Aoba wish he could die.

"That's the big shot, Aoba." Virus brush his clammy forehead, and give him kiss on it. "Now, you'll completely lost it!"

Virus laughed with great satisfaction.

Aoba opened his eyes slowly though his vision began to swam. The blood-soaked knife once again pulled out from him and dropped to the ground with clang. That blonde guy backed away quickly while Aoba slid down the wall until he sat on the floor.

Everything around him seemed to turn hazy and there was a ringing in his ears. But Aoba manage to heard the man whisper, "Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you just yet. Where would the fun be in that? I just want you to suffer."

With that all he felt something hard forcibly shove on his stomach.

As soon as Aoba' scream had flittered through the air, hot tears began to fall down his face. He coudn't take it anymore with the massive amount of pain he was in. He paled drastically and his breathing speed up as if drown him in its misery.

His head eventually fell back against the bulging shoulder.

Faintly he heard footsteps come toward him and saw a flash of blonde hair through his blurry vision. He felt someone touching his injured stomach and his stab wound being pressed down. Aoba didn't try to hold back his screams as his whole body seemed to be consumed with a torturous fire. He tried to pull him away but the strong arms grabbed him and held him steady.

Aoba saw Virus crouched in front of him and applying gauze to his wound none to gently. He felt a fresh wave of agony as the guy deliberately prodded his wound with his finger. He heard more laughter before the world suddenly went dark.

Left him in the cold shivered night.

Alone.

Then again Aoba was pretty sure that it was all just a bad dream that felt like real.

Don't know how long he had closed his eyes suddenly Aoba' eyes winced open. His body felt numb and filled with lead. His head was spinning making the whole world seem like some kind of sickening tilt-a-whirl. He could vaguely feel the cut of the tight zipties around his wrists. The bright lights practically blinding him as his eyes fluttered open. And soon he realized that it wasn't dream.

The severe pain he suffered was real.

All of a sudden the door burst open. The patter of boots slowly etched towards him echoing in his ears and he felt the rush of adrenaline quickly consume his body. Suddenly he realized what was happening and know that he was no longer in an alley, but in an empty room.

He jumped when he felt a hand caress his forehead.

"Ah, you're awake."

Aoba glared at the blonde guy who bend over him as his surronding became clear. This is the guy who grabbed his arm when Virus stabbed his stomach. Also known as Virus partner.

_Trip!_

Aoba backed off as Trip tried to touch him again. A smirk appeared on the man's lips. But to his surprise the man ran off only to return quickly with various towels and rags.

"Don't move, or your wounds will open up again," he said.

Trip grabbed his arm tightly and drag him up to sit. All his pain came back with a vengeance nearly crippling him. Grinding his teeth Aoba tried to struggle, he lunged on top of the squatting man and ran into a stumble towards the floor. With the adrenaline running he jumped to the nearest door. But a hands grab at him an instant made him yanked back crashing to the floor just in time. Aoba started yelled and kicked out as the man had him in a tight bear hug pulling him back down.

"Get off me! Go to hell!" Aoba shout out loud before Trip threw him down on the ground before grabbing his wrist.

He couldn't move.

The panic crept up quickly wrapping around his body fiercely. This place is dangerous. He needs to get out of here fast. But his stab wound seemed to come by at wave as the movement caused his stomach to burn.

"Why are you doing this to me!" He let out another shout and thrash out.

His screams finally hushed when a hand clasped over his mouth.

"Listen to me, Aoba." Trip said softly but sternly demanded. Aoba tried to get free from the iron grip only to being stopped once more. "You're bleeding again. I'm going to stop it but you have to quit screaming."

Aoba closed his eyes as he could feel his blood starting to flow out over the cloth that wrapped his wound. His head hurt as if a rock hit it. The pain made him didn't aware at everything around him. He opened his cloudy eyes only to see Trip's hands folded one rag. Before he knows what that man will do, he gasped in pain as his wound being pressed down. It was like the pressure had electrocuted him, causing him to throw his head back against the hard floor. _It_ _hurts_. He thrashed desperately, pushing his body away from whatever was pressing on his stomach but the pressure just stayed. In just a few seconds his pain became very severe and he couldn't take it. All he could focus on was the blinding pain coming from every part of his body. As the cry halted in his throat, a whimper escaped. It was hard to make his mind focus on anything else, anything but the pain he was feeling.

"S-Stop ... please!" he begged.

Trip ignored him and pulled him back into an iron grip to make him hold still. There's no expression on his face as he pressed down his stab wound once again. This time Aoba couldn't hold back his scream, tears pricked his vision.

Through the pain Aoba barely heard Trip said, "I need to keep you alive until someone picks you up. If you're dead, how can I face your old hag, hm? You just need to keep still so I can stop you from bleed to death. Don't move too hard, okay."

_Grandma__?_

Ah, what about her? Is she freaking out looking for him? Did she know that Aoba now was weak and needed her presence?

Seeing Aoba' head limp down, the man deliberately pressed the wound harder to make him wake again. Satisfied enough to saw Aoba' eyes shut tightly as he whimpered in pain. As long as the pressure on his wound stayed, Aoba's breath came out ragged and short. That guy looks like he's about to pass out again.

"No, no, no. Aoba, stay awake!" Trip tapped his cheek slowly.

His eyelids cracked open revealing the dull gold beneath. His eyes were unfocussed and he was struggling to keep them open.

"It h-hurts." Aoba slurred.

"Look, I'm just trying to help you."

Seeing the blood still pouring out, he was a little worried. Just how deeply Virus pierced his flesh? Are there any internal bleeding? He didn't mean to kill Aoba, though.

Sighed, Trip took off the rag. Aoba' face seems to relax and lay still unmoved. He thought the blue haired man finally passed out, and he intented to leave. But after a while a pair of strong hands suddenly gripped his neck firmly. Trip shocked with sudden event. It was Aoba's hands! Since when he take the restraints off?

Though all the wound he's in, Aoba could strongly pushed Trip onto the floor and kept on strangling him. His eyes look blank and his movements are not like someone who's been hurt. Trip tried to break free but the pressure on his neck hasn't move an inch. They are so strong. Gradually he felt something powerful take over his mind from the inside. Soon Trip felt his mind gone cloudy and slowly swallowed him in the pitch black. His brain couldn't think of anything. He felt weak as if his brain had been gripped tightly with iron grip.

"You did this to wake me from sleep, didn't you?" A voice came from Aoba lips, but he knew that wasn't the kind of voice that Aoba usually use. The voice was heavy. As if it full of hostility and power to break him.

Trip manage to chuckled though his body don't seems to follow his instruction. His nerves are totally shut down by force. It's the power doing! Aoba's power doing! He need to clear his mind to block whatever that came destroyed his mind. But finally his body slammed down to the pitch black. At that moment Trip could only saw darkness, he realized that his mind had not yet completely lost. What was that? Did the drugs Virus was gave to Aoba produce any effect even a little?

This is a great news!

"Has the drug had any effect on you?" Trip heard his mind said, and something inside his mind was laughing to him.

"You're dead! Go to hell!"

Immediately all around him turned into a dark room full of red thread, they're piling up and linked only to wrapped around him and caused his skin to be scraped and bled. The strangeness doesn't stop there, when the blood flow out of its wound, they become bunches of reds that filled into air and went through his mouth in a large mass.

Trip eyes widened in susprise. He needs to get out of here fast.

"Your destiny will be in hell! You're gonna rot in a hole!" A voice came with heavy atmosfer around him.

Then again a figure appeared before him, Trip knew that it was Aoba, _the other __Aoba__;_ _t__he one that __could__ control the power with a voice_. Trip felt that guy' aura is gripping and his eyes are golden blazed.

He really must get out of here before it's too late.

The two different minds seem to fighting furiously in his head. And Trip didn't know the door burst open in the real world. The grip on his neck had slipped out. Slowly he heard the sounds around him came rushing to his senses. His eyes opened and saw Aoba grasped at his stomach as he curled into a ball on the floor. Virus squatted next to him, panting.

"Don't hear his voice!" Virus warned him.

"The drugs taken a little effects, we need to give him more." Trip tried to sit his body up.

Virus didn't ask any questions and immediately pulled out a bottle of green liquid in his pocket. Actually, he got the drug from a Toue Company that wants to takes out Aoba's power too. Quickly he took an empty syringe and filled it with the liquid. Aoba flinched as Virus touched his arm. The guy pierced the needle into his skin and injected the whole green liquid in.

Aoba couldn't even bear the pain when the thin needle slid in. A drop of sweat ran down his face and he choked on a pained cry. It was hard to breathe. His breath was ragged and irregular, his heart beating rapidly. He could feel more blood oozing from his wound and he squeezed his eyes shut.

As the pain burning through the fog, he forced himself to roll on his back and brought his hands to press down on the gaping, bleeding stab wounds.

All he knew, the voice around him faded ... and thought he was going to die.

* * *

_**tbc**__**. **_

_**ps**__; feel free to check grammar __error__. __rip__ english. tapi nyoba bikin karena __tiba2__ down semaleman dan ngerasa __insecure__. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: DRAMAtical Murder © Nitro+chiral (Nitroplus)**

**Pairing: Koujaku x Aoba**

* * *

Phone was put back when she was done making the call. Someone who just called her is a guy wears voice changer. But she knew it was Morphine member.

Koujaku looked at Tae's tensed face and asked, "What's wrong, Tae-_san_? Any news from Aoba?"

Tae sighed. "Aoba's been kidnapped by a Morphine who wants his power to be shut down."

Koujaku gasped when he heard the news. He probably knew something was wrong with that man he saw around Aoba's home last night. Whe he checked out on Aoba to confirm his suspect, the guy was unable to be contacted. And soon, Tae told him that Aoba has been missing.

"What did he say?" asked Koujaku.

"We only have about forty minutes until Aoba found alive." She felt her voice tremble. "Were you able to trace a call?"

The name that first came to his head was Noiz. Apparently he's gona need Mink's help too.

"Don't worry, I will gather Noiz and Mink to help us find Aoba. I'm sure Noiz can trace Aoba's location from his data connections."

Without wasting any time, Koujaku immediately slid to the location when Noiz managed to track down. The teen found something on the name was Trip. Koujaku knew it. Trip was the guy that's always bothering Aoba along with Virus. Mink knew them too.

Is he really member of Morphine team?

Along with Mink, Koujaku made it to the warehouse in a shady part of the city in record time. During the ride Mink having broke nearly every traffic law getting there with his motorcyrcle. Koujaku jumped out before Mink had come to a complete stop, starting to sprint to the warehouse before he heard a voice call out behind him, "Koujaku, wait!"

He spun around quickly. "I don't have time to wait, Aoba could be dying." He saw Mink's brow furrow. "I'll go in and you wait here. I will need your help later."

Mink shrugged. Koujaku who usually calm looks panicked since Aoba disappeared. Mink knows a little something about them. About how Koujaku loves Aoba since they were kids because they grew up in the same neighbourhood.

Very quickly Koujaku had disappeared from his sight since he entered the warehouse himself. Then Mink immediately contacted his Scrath team for the attack.

On the other side Koujaku crept through the nearly silent building, something was off, he could feel it. The building was empty with two doors at the end of the building. He crept over to the first door and opened it quietly. It was empty. He cursed under his breath and made his way to the second and turned the knob, entering with his sword held out in front of him.

And his blood ran cold.

Aoba was there! Lying motionless on a pool of blood.

He made it to Aoba's side, who was barely conscious. He knelt down beside the blue haired guy and pulled him slightly away from the floor and rolled him onto his back. Aoba' head lolled lifelessly to the side. The blood still rushing from the wound and Koujaku pressed a hand against it trying to stem the blood flow.

Aoba moaned and his eyes fluttered beneath his eyelids.

"Come on, Aoba. Wake up." Koujaku called and brushed Aoba' hair away from his forehead. "Open your eyes to me."

Aoba opened his eyes slowly before closing briefly once more.

"No, you need to stay awake."

His eyes opened up once more and he stared into Koujaku's concerned eyes. He focused on keeping his eyes open and breathed as deeply as he could through the pain coming form the wound in his stomach. Even with a hands pressing uncomfortably on the wounds, they still bled rapidly.

"What happened?" Koujaku asked.

"Virus ... stabbed."

He heard Koujaku cursed under his breath. He looked at Koujaku again saw that his worry had intensified drastically. Then that man called someone to help him, not long after that Aoba saw Mink come and kneeled beside him.

"How bad?" Mink looked over Aoba's wound with no expressions.

"The wound is deep."

"I've been all over this place and found nothing," said Mink. "This is a long-abandoned warehouse."

"What about those fuckin' gangsters?"

"Noiz already tracking them and Scratch on their way to strike."

Koujaku shocked. So the tormentor was left Aoba here alone to bleed to death? Seeing how cold his skin was, Aoba must have been unconscious for hours though the bleeding had nearly stopped.

Shit!

His anger made his hands clench in the wound unconsciously and Aoba jolted awake.

"Koujaku ..."

"I'm sorry." Though he said that, Koujaku kept the pressure firmly and the blue guy squirming his body away from the burning hot pain.

"H-Hurt ... don't touch." Aoba slurred.

"I know it hurts but you can't fight against it okay?"

Aoba gritted his teeth. He didn't understand why he had to feel the overwhelming pain that seemed to swallow him in a molten lava.

"Aoba, did you know Virus and Trip were Morphine's?" asked Koujaku. When there was no answer, he patted Aoba' cheek. "Aoba? Hei! Focus on my voice."

Didn't respon, but Aoba opened his eyes weakly. They look glassy and watery.

"Why were they kidnapped you? Is there any reason?" Koujaku tried again.

"Power ..." he answered slowly.

_Power?_

"Do you have power or something?" The Koujaku tsked. Looks really pissed off. "What ever! I knew they were scum, but I never thought he'd hurt you this bad."

He stroked Aoba's cheeks and forehead, wiped the sweats away from the pale face. Aoba barely conscious about his surroundings.

Koujake bit his lip. "How bad your pain?"

"N-Nine, maybe ..." Aoba didn't try to lied.

"That must've hurt a lot, Braveheart." Koujaku tried hard to not flinched about how bad Aoba' pain was. "Are you feeling cold? Are there any other injures? Tell me, Aoba."

In the back of his mind Aoba knew the question wasn't really to find out the answer but an attempt to keep him conscious and responsive.

Before he could said something, hot agony glared down his wound and he coughed, feeling liquid in his mouth.

"Aoba!"

He heard Koujaku called him, but it was hard to make his mind focus. Warm fingers seems to touched his hand to feel his pulse. But everything was growing numb, his mind, his body. Eye sight was starting to go at the edges, blackness creeping in.

"Where's the help?! He's lost too much blood!" Koujaku barked.

"Still on the way." Mink answered flatly.

He tore Aoba shirt to looked at the wound. The bleeding has stopped but the gash were bad, _really_ bad. Calmly, he took off his headband, the one with has pink colour, and then bandaged the wound with that.

Aoba didn't even stir as Mink tied hard the makeshift bandaged on his belly. He made no sounds part from his irregular breathing.

Koujaku knew the bandaged was pointless because the wound need to stitched as soon as possible. And soo from outside they finally heard a loud siren wailing. Its the paramedic! Koujaku perkep up, feeling incredibly relieved. Without wasting time he put his arm under Aoba's legs and hoisted him up in a bridal fashion.

He held onto Aoba tightly as they raced towards the ambulances. Aoba passed out pretty quickly and his head was dumping against Koujaku's shoulder, his head resting slightly under the man's chin. He began to feel truly afraid. He needed to get Aoba to Tae as fast as possible. He wasn't going to let Aoba die.

* * *

Koujaku looked down at the floor, still feeling guilty.

They waited there for almost several hours while Aoba going into the surgery. He was just about to jump up when the operation door burst open and Tae walked out. Her face looked exhausted.

"How is he?"

"He's certainly lost a lot of blood. And he's in bad shape." Tae looked at him briefly. "But his currently condition is improving. He had two deep stab wound in the stomach. One of the wounds had punctured through his stomach, nicked his pancreas, and sliced a great number of veins. The second sliced his colon and practically cut his gallbladder in half, the latter of which would need to come out and the knife was laced with poison. We managed to stop the flow of the poison with an anti-venom but it was still infected."

Koujaku gasped. "Poison?"

"I guess this is a poison that created to erased Aoba's power."

Mind power.

Koujaku had heard about the power. Mind power was buried deep within Aoba. Koujaku knew history of Aoba being lost control because the power. He had been with Aoba since childhood until he left Midorijima, and soon after he came back Tae told him she was pressed up that power after the blue haired friend had a fatal accident and losing memories.

"Is he gonna be okay?"

Tae did not answer and led him to the room where Aoba was in. "You can see him yourself. The side effect of the poison will weaken his immune system for entire life. But he will alive."

"How about his power?

"I don't know. Don't ask any questions, because even I couldn't figure it out before he regain conciousness."

He came through the door that Tae opened for him. And he felt his breath choking in his throat soon after he saw the figure was lying still on the bed.

It was Aoba.

His eyes were tightly shut, but he didn't look like he was in any pain.

Seeing him so pale and still frightened Koujaku more than he thought he would. He looked so small, hooked up to monitors, mask and with an IV drip attached to his arm. He took a step closer and rested his hand on Aoba's arm. His throat felt tight as he reached over for a chair.

He cleared his throat. "Aoba … I'm sorry. This is all my fault. You can't die on me just yet. I still haven't tell you my feeling ..." Koujaku take Aoba' hand and grip them softly. "I love you."

Finally for nearly two days Aoba had lain unconscious. His face was pale as a ghost, practically drinking antibiotics, saline, painkillers, and the cocktail of medications he had been put on to help his organs function.

And he alive.

During the time Koujaku also heard the news that the Scrath and Dry Juice attacked the Morphine. At first he felt angry at not being able to avenge the Morphine himself, but he was happy his friends replace there to help him.

Over the night, Tae came into the room surprised to see that Koujaku was still there. Two days had passed since Aoba had lost consciousness and that guy was stubbornly remaining by his side. Tae sighed and moved over to the bed. He looked down at Aoba and sat down on his bedside.

Aoba had developed a high fever, most likely due to the infection. The longer his fever was this high and the longer he didn't wake up the higher risk that he was going to lose his life. She placed her palm on Aoba's burning forehead. He was cold sweating and there were red flushes on his cheeks showing the fever coursing through his veins.

"Is there something I can do?" Koujaku had his head buried in his hands.

Tae ignored him as she pulled open the covers and unwounded the bandage around Aoba's stomach to checked the wound. She applying some alcohol to the wound before bandaging it once more. Then she brushed Aoba clammy forehead, as she saw a nurse had prepared cloth and a water basin for his grandson' fever.

"Keep the cloth on his forehead cool and call me if anything changes. I'll be back in an hour."

With that, Tae left him again in silence.

As the door closed, he heard nothing but the Aoba' breath behind the oxygen mask and the constant beep from heart monitor. At the time all he could do was looked at Aoba quite deeply. And his emotions are spilling out.

_He's__ alive! __He's_ _breathing__! _

Aoba looks incredibly small under the heavy blanket wrapped him. Just like he did when they first met, when he was bullied by the bad boys.

Koujaku remembered how cute Aoba when he was a kid.

Ah. Koujaku really missed that moment.

"Come on, Aoba, wake up already," he whispered as he took Aoba' hand, and rubbed it gently.

Aoba mumbled something else, something that Koujaku couldn't quite understand.

"You seem to be having fun in your dreams." Koujaku chuckled. "What did you just say? Hm?"

There was no answer.

Koujaku sighed weakly. "Are you in pain? I hope no. Not ever again."

Because scenes from two days ago flashed painfully through his mind. Though he tried to throw away that awful scene the feeling of blood starting to run onto his fingers wasn't that easy to forget. He swore it would be the last time he saw Aoba get hurt.

He'll protect Aoba from now on. With all his heart! With his life!

"I did miss you though, when I was searching for you, I didn't think I could cope without you around. Please. Don't ever scare me like that."

Koujaku told him, bring Aoba's hand to his face and holding the back of his hand to his cheek. It was oddly comforting; the feel of Aoba's skin against his.

"Please ..." he whispered through his air.

And maybe this will be a long night.

Again.

* * *

_**tbc**__**.**_


End file.
